El chico del apartamento 512
by ukinea
Summary: Muchos la cortejaban, pero Ochaco Uraraka sólo tenía ojos para el chico tímido obsesionado con los cómics de superhéroes. El chico del apartamento 512. [AU sin quirks] [IzuOcha]


**Advertencias:**

Pareja principal: Deku x Ochaco

Pareja secundaria: Jiro x Denki

Deku y Kacchan son solo un poco más cercanos que en el canon. Posiblemente los personajes estén "out of character" (ooc). Quizá haya un triangulo amoroso, pero no lo quiero spoilear. IzuOcha es el endgame.

* * *

**El Chico del apartamento 512.**

_(Inspirado en la mítica canción de Selena, obvio ;)_

Era un buen lugar. Un edificio de apartamentos habitado mayoritariamente por familias y estudiantes que habían salido de sus provincias natales para vivir el sueño universitario.

Ochaco Uraraka era una de esas estudiantes. Sus padres la apoyaron entusiasmados cuando se enteraron que había pasado el exámen de una de las mejores universidades públicas del país. Pues ese era el sueño de Ochaco. Ser una gran profesionista para encargarse del negocio de sus padres, y asi darles esa vida tranquila que tanto se merecían…

Sus padres tuvieron mucha suerte de encontrar a Inko Midoriya, quien rentaba dos apartamentos en el edificio y quien era un amor de mujer. Contrario al casero que rentaba los otros apartementos a estudiantes, quien se rumoraba, era un viejillo libidinoso que se robaba la ropa interior de las chicas.

—Aquí tienes Ochaco-san —Dijo con una sonrisa maternal, al tiempo que entregaba un conjunto de llaves a la chica frente a ella.

—Muchas gracias, Midoriya-san. —Sonrío.

—Por favor, solo dime Inko.

—Esta bien, Inko-san. Y de nuevo gracias por todo —dijo, haciendo una reverencia de agradecimiento.

—No tienes de que —dijo Inko sin quitar la sonrisa amable de su rostro. Se giró para entrar al ascensor, cuando súbitamente recordó una última cosa para decirle a la chica:

—Y no lo olvides. Si necesitas cualquier cosa estoy en el apartamento cinco doce.

**(~)**

Apenas tenía una semana viviendo allí, pero Ochaco ya se sentía como en su casa. Y todo gracias a la buena vibra de sus compañeras de apartamento. Mina, quien estudiaba relaciones públicas, Momo una brillante chica que optó por la ingeniería química y Kyoka, la chica rockera que estudiaba música.

—Bueno chicas, ya que este es nuestro primer fin de semana juntas, y ninguna de nosotras tiene muchos deberes, ¿Qué les parece si preparamos algunos aperitivos y jugamos no sé, algunos juegos de mesa? —dijo Momo .

Ochaco no pudo evitar pensar en lo elocuente y madura que sonaba Momo para su edad, además de que era realmente hermosa y siempre vestía muy elegante. Daba la impresión de ser una de esas _Oujo-samas, _que salían en la televisión.

—¡Y después podríamos ver tutoriales de maquillaje! —contestó Mina, quien era la chica más alegre de las cuatro y quien siempre parecía estar llena de energía.

—¡Y cantar en el karaoke! Si no te molesta que usemos tu micrófono, verdad, ¿Kyoka-san? —dijo Ochaco un poco apenada por poner a Kyoka en esa contradicción. Pues aunque por fuera pareciera una chica ruda, en realidad era algo tímida. Pero la emoción de pasar una tarde de diversión con sus nuevas amigas pudo más que su prudencia.

Kyoka se ruborizó y titubeó un poco. No es que no quisiera prestar su micrófono, pero la idea de cantar delante de las personas fue algo que siempre le causaba nervios. Y es que no era lo mismo tocar el cello, que prestar su viva voz.

Pero…

La primer semana de clases había sido un poco dura. Y no se podía negar a pasar una tarde de chicas. El pánico escénico podría esperar.

—B-bien. Hay que divertirnos esta noche.

—¡Yay! —contestarón Mina y Ochaco al unísono mientras Momo soltaba una pequeña risilla.

**(~)**

—Kyoka-san… tu voz es impresionante… —Ochaco dijo maravillada cuando la chica terminó de cantar.

—... gracias —dijo ruborizada ante las palabras de Ochaco.

Momo y Mina estaban igual de impresionadas. Kyoka estaba sosteniendo su brazo en una pose tímida, sonrojada por el cumplido.

Entonces las tres empezaron a vitorear y a aplaudirle.

_¡Wow!, ¡impresionate!,_ y_ ¡Bien hecho Kyoka!_ Eran los cumplidos que se oían en el pequeño apartamento. El sol estaba por ocultarse y apenas era la primera ronda del karaoke.

Parecía que nada podría interrumpir su diversión y ahora seguía el turno de Mina para cantar. Hasta que…

Hasta que se fue la luz.

**(~)**

—Cinco nueve, cinco trece… —Murmuraba Ochaco buscando el número 512. Encontrar el departamento de Inko, la casera, era mas difícil de lo que parecía, pues la hilera de apartamentos no tenía el orden que se esperaba. Por un momento, se arrepintió de declinar la oferta de las chicas para acompañarla. Entre todas habría sido más fácil buscar…

—¡Cinco doce! —Dijo en tono triunfal cuando al fin encontró lo que buscaba.

Decidida tocó el timbre del apartamento. Pero quien la recibió no fue Inko, sino un chico de aspecto simple, de cabello alborotado y unas pronunciadas pecas…

* * *

**Nota de la autora:**

Si, ya se que no es de a huevo publicar, pero quería publicar XD. Originalmente esta historia iba a ser un oneshot para la izuochaweek, pero además de que no tuve tiempo de terminarla, la historia me salió muy larga para ser one shot XD. Esta será una historia super simple, probablemente de 6 a 10 caps cuando mucho y trataré de actualizar cada semana. Gracias por leer, y si tienen criticas buenas o malas (no me enojo) pues bienvenidas sean (siempre y cuando no sea con insultos y/o arena) Hasta el próximo cap!


End file.
